1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held umpire's counter with a sound generator for emitting sounds of different tonal quality to confirm actuation of a particular button.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional umpire's counters are known, but these counters fail to have audible differentiation means when the various displays are incremented. Thus, an umpire may inadvertently increment one of the displays. Also, the umpire must look at the counter when incrementing the displays in order to be certain as to which display is incremented.